guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Damage calculation
Archives: oldest on top, newest on bottom. * /Archive -- User:Cloak of Letters's big list of questions and their responses. Most have been answered (and the articles explain them now). The only question that seems to be unresolved is whether Necrotic/Tormenter take extra damage from light damage. * /Archive2 * /Archive3 * /Archive4 * /Archive5 -- newest archive Holy on undead: Double or -40? Category:Research needed I'll leave other ppl to figure out how to test it, I'm just asking the questions to make our knowledge more complete d-: One interesting thing I noticed about holy damage on undead is that it can't crit. It will always do double the normal value, never critting.--Dragos 13:21, 22 November 2005 (UTC) BTW, when minions take damage, can the necro see how much damage was taken? If not this might have to be tested in PvP )-: -PanSola 15:19, 5 December 2005 (UTC) Again: Needed Testing on Damage Level Attribute Threshold Category:Research needed Characters level 2-7, 9, 10, 12, 13, 17. Swing 10 criticals on a Whiptail Devourer (note, they're right outside Ascalon) and report your damage as well as the exact stats of your weapon/ what your attribute level is. We need to verify the diminishing returns formula holds at every level. Traps The February 1st Game Update had traps damage match their descriptions. The article still states that traps have a damage rating of 0 (which is now incorrect). What's more important is, does a higher level character have a higher damage rating trap than a lower level character? --Kale Ironfist 17:38, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Heh, I'd test if it didn't involve me having to make a PvE character. --Fyren 00:32, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Shielding Hands In the past, Shielding Hands used to be useless with Protective Spirit, as the Shielding Hand reduction always come first. Sometime over the past few months, that has changed, to be the order the enchantments were applied. Additionally, Shielding Hands now take effect AFTER DMult (tested with Frenzy). However, the "+x damage" modifiers are still applied before DMult. It's been reported that another damage reduction skill, Stoneflesh Aura, also interacts with Protective Spirit depending on the casting order. On the other hand, there also exist an report of Armor of Sanctity (another damage reduction skill) has its reduction applied before Protective Spirit's cap regardless of the casting order. In light of this, I think we should test all damage reduction effects, and see how they interact with Frenzy, Aura of the Lich, and Protective Spirit. * Shielding Hands * Shield of Absorption * Call of Protection * Stoneflesh Aura * Armor of Sanctity * Lightbringer rank * Knight's Insignia * Rune of Absorption * Inscriptions that reduce physical damage I hypothesize that all equipments have same behavior, but it's still worth checking. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:51, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Decimals Mathematically, we have to use 1.20 for the right number of significant digits, else we would have to round the answers a bit oddly. Whole numbers can be left alone, however; they are assumed to be, for example, 6.00000000000000000000000000... --Armond Warblade (talk) 15:43, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :We don't because the game doesn't. --Fyren 15:49, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Sundering example It has 10% Sundering as per before the change to 20% Sundering. AR Shifter does some1 mind explain what the heck is ARShift? its not clearly explained in the article :Armor that doesn't count for armor penetration. I don't know if anyone's done good testing on which kinds of armor bonuses (shields, bonuses from weapon mods, bonuses from insignias, bonuses from skills) are or aren't affected by AP. Armor penalties are all counted after AP, though. --Fyren 20:46, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::k thx, also i had a problem calculating the dmg from lightning hammer, 16 air magic to a normal 60 Al target, the actualy number is 140 but the equation calculated it to be around 300. any advice? :::106 * 2^((60 - 60 * 0.75) / 40) ~= 137. 106 is the listed damage, the 60s are the armor rating and damage rating, the 0.75 is for the armor penetration. As for why it doesn't give 140, I dunno. It's one of the mysteries of the damage equation I never figured out, but maybe someone else has and no one ever edited the article here. --Fyren 00:00, 3 June 2007 (CDT) armor formula I believe I have found out the formula for determining the multiplier for armor with lvl 20 vs lvl 20: multiplier = sqrt(8)*((sqrt(2)/2)0.05)effective AL I don't know anything about other lvl vs lvl multipliers, but with the multipliers 2 at 20 AL, 1 at 60 AL, 0.5 at 100 AL, and 0.25 at 140 AL (the standard known Base 60, diff 40 doubles/halves damage) you could come up with a formula with a graphing calculator --Gimmethegepgun 17:56, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :What you just gave is the same as 2^((60 - x) / 40). Look familiar? --Fyren 18:38, 3 June 2007 (CDT)